Incredible spider man
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Welcome to the world of the incredible Spider-man. New heroes, and some old enemies becoming allies. Including Loki. Now see their adventures unfold.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 new heroes and a turning point.

Hello everyone I am spider man and today I'm getting new teammates added to my team at shield. I some of my friends are their. I hear that they're some new heroes too.

"Hello spider man." Nick fury said. "These are the new recruits joining," He added. "I am Animal heart!" A girl said. "I'm Mind guy!" A boy said. "I'm Slinger." said another. "I'm Luna," said another girl. "I'm Speedster." Said another boy. "I'm Eagle." Said another boy. "I'm Slipstream." Said another girl. "I'm Tech!" Another boy. "I'm Prism." Said another girl. "Nice to meet you all." Spider man said.

The next day. A crime is happening and I got see whats happening and Animal heart tagged along. Then we saw who was causing the trouble Loki. And Thor was there to. "Spider-man, good to see my friend who is this with you?" Thor asked. "I am Animal heart new shield trainee." Animal heart said. "A pleasure to meet you." Thor said. Loki continued to cause to cause trouble then animal heart ran up to him. "Listen I know because of that relic you found you feel powerful like you can have what ever you want I've been where you are, I put the animal heart amulet and I was overwhelmed by the power it contained. There is a better way!" She said and the fight ensued. The energy burst came up and covered Animal heart and Loki. Loki seemed nervous. "Take my hand Loki let me show you a batter way." She said. Then the light died down "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just wanted to get the attention of my family." He said. "What?" Thor asked. "I think Loki was just doing all that bad stuff to get attention and to get noticed. Trust Loki there are better ways to get noticed." Animal heart said. Then the sewer ceiling from the one we were fighting began collapse. Then Loki got an idea. "Some much for the understanding." She said. "No look! He fixing it!" Spider-man said. The ceiling stopped collapsing. "Loki you did it!" Animal heart said. "Brother please forgive me," Loki begged. "All is forgive brother. Why don't you try using you powers for good?" Thor said. "I would like that very much." Loki said.

Back on the tri-carrier. "Are sure about this?" Nick said. "Yes he kept the sewer from caving in." Spider-man said. "True, before he is full fledged hero he is you and your team's responsibility." Nick said. "He is my responsibility to I'm going to stay here and help with my brothers training." Thor said. "Sweet!" Animal heart said. "So folks I guess Loki is going to be fine he don't you think so?" Spider man said. "Yeah too bad we didn't show an instant replay of Loki stopping the sewer from collapsing I bet you would've loved to see that folks." Animal heart said. "Who are you two talking too?" Nova asked.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 New recruit Evan and the nutty problem.

"Hey Nick," Speedster said aka Matt McGadden. "Yes Matt?" Nick said. "Listen my little brother Evan has powers can he join us?" He asked. "Of course whats his power. He can control water and shoot ice from his hands." Matt said. "Okay bring him in." Nick said. "Guys this is my little brother Evan he is one of the newest recruits." Matt said. "Hello," everyone said.

At school. A little butterfly landed on Evan. "Lisa, guys look at this pretty butterfly." Evan said. "It is the spangled whip wing it is very rare." Willy said. The butterfly flew off. Evan began to scratch. "Hey I'm all itchy." Evan said. "I think you should see the nurse." Lisa said. "Can butterflies bite?" Greg asked. "No," Willy said.

My cousin Abigail who is one of shield's new doctors and Sam Alexander aka Nova was there to because he had nothing better to do. "I'm telling you it was the butterfly that is was when I got itchy." Evan said. "No Evan you are not allergic to butterflies. You're also not allergic to pet dander or tree pollen or flower pollen. If you were you'd see a red bump in one of these circles." The doctor said. "Thats great it would really stink if I couldn't pet pets climbs trees or smell flowers." Evan said. "However your blood did test positive to an allergy to peanuts." The doctor said. "Oh my!" Abigail said. "Oh dear," Sam said. "Relax you two I don't even like peanuts that much." Evan said. "Peanut allergies can be quiet serious Evan I'm a doctor I've seen anaphylaxis before." Abigail said. "Who is Anna Phylaxis? Does she go to my school?" Evan asked. "Anaphylaxis is a reaction you go into if eat peanuts again. Instead of rash it could be hard to swallow or even breathe or you face and tongue could swell. We don't want that to happen to you." The doctor said. "I know how you feel I'm allergic to peanuts too," Sam said. "Here read these pamphlets." The doctor said. "Ah great sounds like homework." Evan said. "The more you know about your allergy Evan the easier it will be to cope with." The doctor said. Evan sighed.

At the store Abigail placed back some chili. "Abigail it's just chili!" Evan said. "I know but it has peanut oil in it see." She said showing him the label. "Yes must read the label peanuts and peanut products are in many kinds foods." Sam said okay how about jerky instead." Evan said. "Read the label." Abigail said. "YUCK!" Evan said. "Peanuts?' Sam asked. "No some thing called beef tongues!" Evan said.

At the tri carrier. "Evan dinner." Matt called. Evan came in. "What's this it's Friday night we always ordered Chinese on Friday nights at home." Evan said. "Sorry and mom and dad won't order any either because of your allergy because a lot of Chinese foods are cooked with peanut oil." Matt said. "AW man!" Evan said eating the food. "Oh yeah I have to call the school to make sure their is special peanut free table for you." Matt said. "What?! You mean I can't sit with my friends! Thats it I'm going to bed!" Evan said.

Evan had really bad nightmare that night.

Then came into the dining room and Matt gave him his first cell phone. Evan went to the candy store and bought cashews and found out his friend Zoe was allergic to milk. Then he felt funny while reading a Robo dude comic. The doctor gave him shot.

That night Evan had another dream. Robo dude saved him and told him about his allergy to fluoride.

The next morning Evan put some peanut stuff we missed and put it in the peanut cabinet.

At school he sat at the special table and should them his allergy medicine injector.

Friday night. "hey guys I found it on the internet and talked to them they make dishes for people with peanut allergies they use special pans everything can we please eat here?" He asked. "Well it is Friday night." Matt said. "Yahoo!" Evan said


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 a loss in Asgard

Today since there was nothing else to do Thor and Loki decided to show us Asgard. "This great we can't wait to see Asgard." Slipstream aka Sally Windstom said. "Well Thor and I can't wait to show you where we grew up." Loki said. We made it to Asgard.

"Very lovely place." Animal heart aka Hannah McCoy said. "Yes it is." Thor said. "Man image if we called this place home." Spider-man said. "My mom probably is still visiting family so I'm going to go her." Loki said. "How about we join you later." Tech aka Lester Birch said. "Okay sounds great you'll like my mother she's really funny." Loki said. "I'll come with you," Eagle said. "Okay hurry up." Loki said.

"Wow look at all the animals." Animal heart said. "Yep Asgard has some of the most incredible animals you will ever see." Thor said.

Loki saw the house his mother was staying at. He saw the place was wreck. He hoped everyone was alright most of his mother's side managed to get away from some unknown threat but someone wasn't so lucky. "Mom, mom!" Loki called and he saw it his own mother dead. And the footprints of some unknown group. Loki got mad and unleashed great amounts of power. Everyone came in. "What's going on?" Thor asked. "He found out someone has killed his mother and now he is really upset!" Eagle said. "Loki I know it hurts I felt the same way when my mother died in car wreck when I was 8 so you're not alone you have us!" Animal heart cried. She walked up and pulled Loki into embrace. Tears start running down his face. Loki finally and when his father Odin received the news that his second wife Silesia (Loki's mother) Had been found dead he arranged a funeral. Loki was so sad he felt all alone in the world. So his father arranged something for Loki.

"Okay choose carefully a Savaro dragon is a companion for life." The lady said. Loki chose a female one with heart mark on her right shoulder. "We'll be pals forever." Loki said and she got on top of him and began to lick his face. "Always," He told her. "I'm going to call you..." He said. The he saw her heart shaped mark. "Sky-heart" He said. She seemed to like that so Loki brought back a dragon. Nick said it would be okay if she didn't make a mess or try to eat anyone. Loki explained Savaro dragons a herbivores.

Looks like we have a new addition to the team.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the secret of the animal heart amulet

"We're training and we are taking turns tonight is Animal heart's turn and she seems to be over doing it." Spider-man said. Then Animal heart ran off. "Uh oh we better go find her." Power man said. Going through the city looking for Animal heart. "Look there she is!" Nova said. "Animal heart stop that! Let the people enjoy their strawberry shortcakes!" Eagle said. Spider-man got her upside down. "Aw how we going to get through to her?" He wondered. "I got it!" He said. "Animal heart we're going to the zoo tomorrow and Thor and Loki are coming with us!" Spider-man said. "Huh?" She said. "Please tell my this strawberry drizzle." She said. "What's with you why did you go all feral?" Speedster asked. "I don't know I heard drums and everything just got all hazy." She answered. "Really?" White tiger asked. "Let's just go home!" Animal heart said.

The next morning. "I can't believe what you told us!" Loki said. "It's true she acted like a real animal." Eagle aka Trevor Perret said. Animal heart came in. "Hey did you sleep okay?" Iron fist asked. "Yeah sorry about last night I just I don't know what came over me!" Animal heart apologized. "Question why why did you sleep in Zabu's with Zabu?" Nova asked. "Zabu didn't mind." Ka-zar said. "Well from what I remember I heard drums and everything got hazy and they said acted all wild." Animal explained. 'Drums I think I know whats going on Kraven the hunter is after the animal heart amulet." White tiger said. "That's not good." Animal heart said. So she decided to explain the animal heart amulet to us.

"The animal heart amulet gives me most of my powers I know how to control because I was chosen by it. Only those from my bloodline can wear it. There is more mystery than answer to this amulet. I keep learning about it but if Kraven gets his hands on it it will control him." Animal heart explained.

That night in the park Animal heart, Spider-man and Ka-zar decided to handle Kraven. Kraven stole the amulet. "Ha ha! The power of all the animals is mine!" He said putting it on. Just as Animal heart predicted it gained control of him. "Quick Ka-zar take it off him!" Spider-man said. Ka-zar grabbed it and handed it to Animal heart. She put it back on. "Some much power how do you?" Kraven asked. "Control it I was chosen to wear so only people of my bloodline can wear it." Animal heart said.

We called Nick to take Kraven away.

"Animal heart you really did great out there." Spider-man said. "So did you." Animal heart said. "All of us did great." Ka-zar said.


End file.
